For the preparation of solid laundry detergents, dishwashing detergents and cleaners, preference is nowadays given to using surfactants in granular, virtually anhydrous form. To prepare such supply forms, very different processes have proven suitable. A common characteristic of the surfactant granules available commercially is, however, that they have an inadequate dissolution rate, particularly in cold water. Detergent tablets which are manufactured on the basis of, for example, alkyl sulfate or alkyl glucoside granules can, for this reason, not be introduced directly into the detergent drawer of the washing machine, despite the co-use of considerable amounts of disintegrants, but have to be added directly to the wash liquor.
The object of the present invention was therefore to provide detergent tablets which disintegrate upon contact with cold water particularly rapidly without the formation of a gel phase, so that the disadvantages of the prior art can be reliably overcome.